1. Field
The embodiments relate to a flexurally limp carrier structure for a sensor tape (strip) for near-contour fastening on a surface, in particular that of a human or animal body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexurally limp carrier structure of the type initially mentioned is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 7,033,281 B2. The carrier structure consists of a sleeve which carries a sensor tape for determining the bending angle of the elbow of a human arm. For measurement purposes, the sleeve is pushed onto the arm, and it surrounds the arm over the entire circumference and is positioned in such a way that the elbow is located in the sleeve. When the bending angle of the elbow joint is changed, this can be detected as a result of the bending of the sensor tape. It is assumed in this case that the sleeve causes a certain restriction in freedom of movement of the arm.